


Yin and Yang

by jarethsdragon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Dubious Consent, F/M, S/M, Slave/Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethsdragon/pseuds/jarethsdragon
Summary: What does Shredder do after a long night fighting the turtles?





	Yin and Yang

Shredder walked through his building, growling at the few who were so unfortunate to cross his path before throwing shuriken into them. He did not stop until he had the heavy double doors to his private quarters shut behind him. The entire room was shrouded in dark shadows. He seemed to glitter abnormally in the austere dark. Everything seemed silent except for his own breath. He finally smiled, alone at last.

"Yin," he snapped, his voice rumbling. "Come to your Master."

"Yes, Master," said a soft, feminine voice. "I am here."

He turned towards the voice. A shaft of moonlight streamed down from the single high window and she stepped into it. She was pale, her skin the color of rich cream with a hint of rose. Her hair drifted to her hips in long, pale blonde waves and her eyes were the color of steel. Her breasts were tipped with nipples of a dusky rose and her nether region was shaved completely bare. Around her wrists, ankles and neck were silver bands with large circles of silver attached to them and a shiny steel chain ran from her collar ring to an electronically controlled hook in the wall.

He pulled out a small remote and pushed a button. The long steel chain disconnected from the wall and she was free to walk to him. She approached quietly, her hips swinging gently and the chain dragging almost silently on the thick carpet behind her. Within a moment, she was unfastening his heavy armor and setting it on the mahogany stand. First she unfastened his shoulders, sliding the heavy armor off and then unfastening his long cloak. Next she staggered as she undid the heavy chest plate and moved it aside. She took the shin guards next and set them aside. He smiled at her as she removed the arm guards and set them aside. Some time tonight, he would have her clean each piece, but not right now.

Beside the heavy stand, she picked up the riding whip from its hook. Returning to him, she knelt at his feet and lifted up the whip. He took it from her, his eyes glittering and his mouth curving upward. The whip's braided leather handle fit well in his hand and the light, springy core was covered with more braided leather tipped with a square of folded leather. He slapped the tip into his hand. Of course, he didn't even feel it as it hit the bands of his hand blades, but she was well acquainted with its bite.

"Welcome me, Yin."

With a graceful movement, she kissed each of his boots, shivering as the whip trailed down her back. He smiled as her heavy mane fell from her shoulders to the floor and covered his boots and the steel chain trailed down her back and over her hips. Her tongue licked the heavily oiled leather until he tapped her back with the whip. She touched her forehead to the floor and said, "Welcome home, Master."

"Make your offering." He smiled.

She sat up on her heels and reached behind her neck for the chain to offer him. Her open hands had the chain across the palms and she raised them to his waist. He took the chain and tucked a loop of it into a hook at his waist. She smiled as he stuffed the crop between her teeth. Then he took off his helmet and set it aside, along with his bladed hand guards.

The chain stretched almost taut between them, and she still knelt with the crop between her teeth and the chain at his waist connected to the silver collar. He smiled wickedly at her, his burned face still hidden in shadows and she was now a pale shadow chained to him.

He walked to her and took the crop from her mouth. "I am ready to eat."

She nodded and stood gracefully. "Everything is ready, Master." She gestured towards the elaborate table. Several platters were on the table, along with a china place setting at the lone, high-backed chair. A pair of paper lanterns were lit on the table, offering dim pools of filtered light. He grunted and walked past her to the throne-like chair. Settling into the deeply padded chair, he let her spread a linen napkin across his lap and begin serving him from the platters. There was a trio of carafes on the table and she stood by them to pour iced water or red or white wine. He needed to only wiggle his half-empty cup slightly and she would fill it. He leisurely ate the first chicken dish and then tapped the empty spot on his plate and so that Yin would fill it again.

His woman's stomach rumbled slightly and she looked at the dish, but he snapped his fingers and she was again fully at attention. He chuckled softly and snapped again, pointing to a place beside his chair. She smiled softly and knelt beside the chair, facing away from the table. He ate at the same, slow pace, allowing her to be tormented by the clinking of silverware and the scent of the food.

She shifted restlessly and he drew the leash tight across his lap, forcing her to sit a little straighter. He sipped his wine, letting the fruity tang spread in his mouth before swallowing and setting the goblet back on the table. With a sudden movement, he tugged the chain and forced her across his lap. Her ass wiggled invitingly on one leg and her breasts dangled on the outside of the opposite leg. With his spread hand, he spanked her. A bright red handprint glistened on her ass. With relish he continued spanking her.

She sobbed against his legs as her ass turned bright red, his hand prints overlapping into a rosy glow. She shivered when he stopped, her hair hanging down to the floor. Gently he drew his hand down the globes. "Do you please your Master, Yin?"

Yin shivered as one strong hand settled on the small of her back and the other kept rubbing her burning ass. "Please, Master.... I will be pleasing."

"Will you, Yin?" He squeezed one cheek again, relishing her wriggling. "Will you please me fully?"

"Whatever you wish, Master."

He chuckled softly. "I wish to bathe, my pet."

She nodded vigorously. "Whatever you wish, Master."

"Go to my bath, then," he smiled, releasing her. She slid off his lap to the floor. His cock leapt at the sudden friction and then she began bouncing to the bathroom. He caught the last part of the leash and yanked it. She fell backwards with a cry.

"You are clumsy, pet," he chided gently, rising to his feet. Taking the crop, he stalked over to her. She scrambled to kneel with her face to the floor and he struck her back, raising a lovely red welt.

"Please forgive me, Master," she whimpered. "I will do better for you." He snapped his fingers and she stood nervously. Going slowly, she went to the black marble bathroom and knelt to turn on the taps. She then took out the large soft towels that he favored and set them in the warmer. Glancing at him nervously, she lit the candles on the counter and drew out his soap. She lit some incense, puffing out the flame to release the soft sandalwood fragrance.

Yin smiled, glancing at him through her lashes. He truly was a sensual man. Her rump still stung, but it was a pleasant stinging. He took the chain and locked it to another electronic hook that snapped closed. She knelt at his feet again, waiting for the bath to fill as he absently played with her hair.

"Undress me," he commanded softly.

She rose, sliding the dark gray shirt from his shoulders and to the floor. Dark red marks were across his knuckles from where he had punched someone or something with his hand guard blades and she kissed them gently. Boldly, she licked his knuckles, earning her a half-hearted cuff across the face.

"You grow bold, Yin. Do you want me to punish you?" Yin sucked in her breath and knelt before her trembling legs gave out. He smiled at her. "I think I may need to." He patted her head gently as she shook her head, 'no'. "Or I may just want to...." HIs voice dipped into a honeyed, deadly octave.

He thrust his hips slightly and she busied herself untying the tie at his waist. He settled a boot on her bent leg and she kissed his boot before sliding it off and setting it aside. She then did it with the other boot. Then she slid his pants off and set them aside.

In the dim candlelight, a lesser man might have tried to slide into the shadows or hidden his scars. Instead, he stood proudly, his sweat glistening on the mix of muscles and lumpy scars. His bad eye glistened white like a pearl in the knotted scars on his face. The fire had dumped coals on his head and most of his scalp was a mass of scars with only a few short hairs of his once gloriously thick hair remaining. When he smiled, the scars twisted it into a scary expression while his scowls were truly terrifying.

Yin did not move, only knelt with her head bowed at his rock hard cock. Patting her head, he stepped into the bath and sank into the water. The marble tub was custom made for his tall frame and he was able to lay almost completely flat with only his head leaning against the back of the tub. She turned off the water, looking at him in quick glances.

Yin took out a small towel and rolled it, setting it behind his head. He let out a pleased grunt and she fetched the soap and washcloths. Soaping them up, she waited until he nodded and began to wash an arm.

"Careful, pet," he chided. "Careful."

Yin slid the cloth down his arm, washing away the sweat and smoke and flecks of blood. He set a foot on the side of the tub and she washed that leg before going around the tub and washing his other arm and leg. She then waited as the heat loosened his tension. When he was pleased, he gestured to her and she crept closer to the tub. Smiling, he pushed himself up and she slid into the tub with him.

Yin soaped up the cloth again and drew it over his shoulders. He rolled them and twisted his head to loosen his neck. Yin carefully slid the cloth down his waist to his hip before kissing him again on the hip. He turned slightly to stare at her and she lowered her eyes but couldn't resist smiling. Taking her time, she soaped and washed him, rinsing the battle grime away. He took the cloth, pushing her away with a splash, and washed his face and head.

Yin took up the cloths and dirty clothes and put them in a hamper as he rinsed off one more time. She couldn't help but glance at his cock and lick her lips a little. He had been gone for more than two days, and she couldn't wait to sate him. Hurriedly, she dried off.

He undid the clasp and led her out by the leash to his immense bedroom. "Are you hungry, pet?" he asked in a playful tone. She looked at him and nodded, suddenly shy as his massive hand fisted his cock.

"Come, my pretty," he chuckled, pulling her to the massive bed. "I will satisfy you." He smiled at her whimpering and took a knife off the wall. "Come, pretty pretty." Yin shivered and crawled towards the bed. Taking a moment more to look at him, she slid past him and into the sheets. He snapped a shorter section of chain to the head of the bed. "Now, pretty one," he sighed as he slid the blade down her back. "Finish it."

She nodded and took out a second lock from under the pillows and offered it to him. He tapped the point of the blade against the small of her back and her hands slid there for him to lock them together. She sighed softly as the cool metal hit her lower back and then another soft sigh as he slowly slid the lock closed in the rings.

He took a deep breath and the soft scent of feminine musk filled his nostrils. "Pet...what are you thinking?"

"About you, Master," she whimpered.

His free hand caressed her bottom. "Are you sure, Yin?"

"Of course, Master," Yin whimpered. Then he spanked her again. She yelped, already intimately aware she could not go anywhere. The hand cupped her again, pushing between her legs and she felt the warm cock rub her sore bruises. "I was thinking about you, Master."

He patted her gently. "Good, pet. Good."

She spread her legs and pushed her hips up against his hand. The bed dipped as he settled between them. Panting, she pushed against him, feeling just the tip against her. She whined and felt him pop her skin again. "Please, Master."

"Patience," he chided. "Haven't I taught you patience yet?"

She nodded a little and squirmed restlessly. Then, oh, then, she felt the blade scrape her again. It scratched, a thin red line on her back and then again over the curve of her hip. "Patience," he chided again. "You will learn it, pet."

The scratches scored her skin in a crosshatch across her back and down her hips. There were even a few on her tied arms. "You will learn, pet," he promised darkly.

She could only nod. Each scratch, slow and leisurely, made her blood heat and burn. Her own musky juices wet her thighs and there was only the softest of pressure where she wanted it most. Suddenly the scratches were not only scratches, but were pathways of fire in her. Every scratch made her feel hotter, her breasts swelling and more sensitive and her cunt dripping on the fine sheets.

"Are you on fire, Yin?" he asked softly. "Do you burn?"

She could only nod, the chain rattling. "Please, Master, I burn." She kept panting. "I burn for you."

Shredder looked briefly at the scars on his hands. "Do you burn for me?" He shifted, pressing a little harder at her sex. She nodded violently and twitched in the chains. "I could make you, Yin." He reached beyond her to the nightstand and took out a lighter. Flicking it, Yin was suddenly still and stared at the flame. He drew the flat of the blade across her shoulders and then let the flame's light be reflected on it. "I could make you burn as I was burned, Yin." She shivered violently and pulled against her chain. He might have believed that she was actually panicking, but her thighs clamped around his and her sex squeezed so tight that the musky honey it produced leaked onto the sheets. "Pretty pretty, burn for me."

Yin could not draw another breath as his arm pressed across her shoulder blades and he began casually heating the knife's blade. "M-m-master!"

He laughed and tossed the lighter away. Without another word, he slammed into her waiting heat and moisture. Pounding into her, he was rewarded with her gasping and a shriek as she began to feel the burn in her blood. He put the blade on the nightstand, grinding into her and stopping the motion she was addicted to.

Yin wailed as he stopped. Her climax had been just moments away. It had curled into her belly, clenching her up and gripping him inside her. She squealed again, trying to wriggle against him, but his hand pressed down on her lower back, forbidding her any movement.

Shredder smiled at her slight wiggling. "Patience," he purred. His free hand wrapped around a huge hank of her hair and pulled it. Her face rose to the head of the bed. Her perfect features were smeared with tears and her eyes looked like they could not stay open. "Patience, my pet."

She smiled, feeling him settle evenly between her legs again. Her hair pulled tight and she curled her hips up against him again. "Please, Master."

"Beg."

"I do beg you," she cried softly. "I beg you to please fuck me." She felt a tug on her hair. "Please fuck me until...."

"Until what?" he growled. He thrust against her again and then stopped. "Beg for what you want." He purred into her ear. "And you might get it."

"I beg you...to please...fuck me raw."

He growled and pounded into her again. Her ass trembled and she clenched him the only way she could. It was electric to feel her suddenly go liquid underneath him. Her eyes rolled up and closed helplessly and she could suddenly only whimper and whine.

He felt her tensing again, clenching up in preparation for her climax. Drawing back, he slapped her ass again. Pulling out entirely, he was rewarded as she suddenly went mad, trying to find the pounding and pressure she needed to finish. Sliding off the bed, he fetched the crop.

She was too far gone to notice, begging almost incoherently for him to come back. Her words were lost and she could only whine. She didn't even hear him come back. Her entire body was on fire, waiting for the release that she needed. The release that only he could give her.

The crop landed across her buttocks. Instantly, she felt herself cool as the lash sizzled into her skin. She felt the lashes come, but couldn't see them at all, couldn't manage to dodge. They striped her painfully.

Then he was between her legs again. She screeched wordlessly as he stroked her. The pain blurred into her pleasure. Then she felt him gently slide into her again. Slowly, slowly he slid in and out. She screamed and bucked hard against him. He actually slid backward, almost entirely out of her.

Shredder growled at her and grabbed her hair. Pulling hard, he began to slide forward again ever so slowly. She panted and wailed, tugging and fighting futilely. She was wild beneath him, thrusting and twisting wildly.

He knew she was lost in her own world of pleasure and pain. He petted her gently, amused as she whined and bucked against his hand blindly. "You are too far gone, Yin." He slid fully inside her, slickly burying himself inside her. "You don't even know what you're doing." She shook her head, but whether it was from his words or from her shuddering pleasure, he couldn't tell. And it didn't matter. "I could burn you now and you would not even notice as long as my cock was inside of you."

Every word he spoke and every move he made only added to her pleasure even if he was not finally thrusting. His hands were everywhere, pinching her nipples, stroking her clit only to pinch its swollen head until she squealed again. He bit her shoulder and she shuddered as the flames only grew hotter. She tried to pull her knees up underneath herself so that she could pound against him, but he paddled her until she lay flat again and even that only added to her haze of pleasure.

A hand came up to her mouth and wiped the drool away. She turned towards the retreating fingers and began sucking on them. He jerked his hand away with a guttural laugh. But blessedly, he began moving again. She sucked a breath into her starving lungs and lunged against him again.

Shredder laughed as Yin came almost instantly beneath him. She was squealing wordlessly and then collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed. Stroking her gently, he waited patiently as the last aftershocks shuddered and left her.

"Ahh, Yin," he sighed, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. "It is a pleasure to come home to you."

She whined wearily, feeling his hard cock still inside her. Whimpering, she tried to find a way to lay down that didn't hurt. Literally, she had no idea when he had hit her with the crop, but it dropped onto the bed inches away from her. "Master?"

He slid in and out gently, cupping her butt. "Do you want me to continue?"

She whimpered and closed her eyes. "I...I...." Her body felt raw and it was almost too much for her to bear. She wanted to stop and everything seemed to ache, to rest, but he was the Master. And then he thrust against her, igniting her too sensitive flesh. "Oh, Master...."

"You cannot resist me," he chuckled. "But should I be gentle with my pet?" He slowed down, gently and leisurely stroking her. Every so often, he would kiss one of the stripe marks. She shook her head and tried to thrust hard, but his weight would not let her move an inch. He laughed softly again.

Flames began licking in her blood as he laughed, but it wasn't like before. She felt the pleasant buzz, but it felt tame and left her cool rather than heating her up. Sobbing, she whimpered, "Why?"

"'Why', what?" He stroked her striped back. "Why aren't you going up in flames?" Ever so softly, he chuckled again. "Why aren't you feeling your blood turn to molten lava again?" He slid gently back and forth. "Why aren't you feeling it all again?"

"Why does it hurt now?" she whined.

"Because you are not able to feel the flames," he hissed. He thrust forward once, hard enough to feel her whimper. "The fire protects you, pet." She shook her head slowly. "When you are...properly treated, then you go up in flames." He began to slow down again. "When you burn for me, you are...invincible...."

She whined again. He smiled and picked up the crop again. "I can do anything to you, pet. Even be gentle." The crop was stuffed into her mouth and she burbled. "But you don't want that. You can't cum without the pain. Soon, you will not be able to even be turned on without it."

He stroked her hair and paused, waiting for his own blood to cool until he could bring her to climax again. Gently he pried the crop out of her locked jaws. "Tell me, Yin. What if I stopped pulling that mane of yours?" He ran spread fingers through the silky strands, marveling at their pale shade against his own darker skin. "What if I never did it again?"

She frowned and whimpered. "I would be afraid, Master."

"What would you be afraid of?"

"I'd be afraid that I was not pleasing to you anymore." She wriggled slightly, suddenly stopping and sobbing. "I'd be afraid that I was going to be replaced..."

"Yin," he said softly. "You cannot imagine me without the pain." He began moving slowly again. "If I ever stopped hurting you, you would never cum again. You would never feel that delicious fire in your blood again." He nipped her again, a red welt on her shoulder. He wriggled his hand underneath her and squeezed a breast. She sucked in a breath in response and lifted her hips again. "So, stop imagining. Just feel."

He pounded in her again and Yin felt the sudden rush of fire. The Master was right as always. The flames lit in her blood again and began licking at her soul. The stinging welts, the burning bruises and sharp cuts disappeared in the burn and became simply coals waiting to light whole trees into a blaze. He kept pounding, tugging her hair. Suddenly she was alight again and even the raw feeling between her legs disappeared.

He laughed as he felt her go up in flames again. Her eyes rolled shut again and she began thrashing against him, desperate for the final thrust to shove her into oblivion. He pounded harder into her and suddenly her felt her flame inside of him as well. It was amazing that her pleasure lit his blood so much. And she could go on for hours like this. Hours upon hours of delicious flames and fire.

Gripping her hips, he ground into her and let his seed fill her. She shrieked like a banshee and her scream echoed in the chamber. Still he ground against her, feeling her afterglow warming them both. He laughed heartily as she whined and finally collapsed into the mattress.

Pulling out, he smiled in the darkness as he laid beside her. She was absolutely still now, even her hands relaxed against her back. He patted her gently, smiling at the criss-cross of scratches and bruises on her skin. None of it would leave a permanent mark, but she would feel them for several hours.

"I am going to Japan, pet," he announced softly. "I am taking you with me."

She whimpered and slowly turned her head to face him. "Hmm?"

"I will take you with me," he smirked. "I find that I cannot be satisfied without hurting you either." She gasped softly, her eyes glowing and suddenly wide. "No, pet, this will not interrupt our...pleasure.

"I will keep you locked up like you want. I have a crate prepared to hold you." He smiled softly at her as her eyes glowed. A hand came up to stroke a lock of hair out of her face. "You will be wrapped up well in my furs and chained in my crate." He chuckled softly. "You like this idea, Yin. You will be crated like an animal and put into the cargo area like the pet you are. And you will love it."

She looked up at him with her grey eyes even more misty. "I will whip you, if you like, before we board." He stroked her tear stained cheek. "You will have stripes down your back to your feet and be chained in the crate. You will have no way to escape and no one will hear you in the hold." He chuckled softly. "Even if they hear you whimpering, they will not come to you on pain of death. You will be all...alone and chained, the stripes burning in your flesh." She wriggled wearily, her eyes almost closed again as a grin played on her lips. "Your crate will be unloaded in the airport and shipped to me." She smiled and stretched, yawning sleepily. His hand reached between her legs and she whimpered as he stroked the cooling, raw flesh. "And then I will be waiting for you...."


End file.
